


铁荷-正确的请求姿势

by SugarDowney



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney





	铁荷-正确的请求姿势

在当下里，汤姆感觉不到任何犹豫，他摘下帽子，就那么追了上去。  
内心里有种冲动告诉他，是的，这么做是对的，汤姆·赫兰德，你早就该这么做了。  
“——真抱歉，”汤姆拦在托尼·斯塔克和那位女郎身前，拿出招牌笑容：“我就知道这种办法行不通的，如果想和你这样的漂亮姑娘搭讪，为什么不自己来而要让朋友帮忙呢？”  
那位女郎一定认出了面前的人是谁，她惊讶地用手掩住嘴，却是看向了托尼那边。  
可是托尼·斯塔克看来毫不意外，他似乎早料到自己会被什么人拦在这里。  
“这位先生，你是不是该解释一下自己的行为？”  
“你想听到我说什么？”汤姆回以无辜的表情——当然是装出来的“无辜”。“很感谢你帮我把这位小姐约了出来，不过我现在决定自己上阵。”  
“哦，所以我现在倒成‘电灯泡’了。”男人眯起眼来，一字一句地说，“你可是真是个小混蛋，汤姆。”  
对方的注意力又重新回到了他的身上，汤姆知道自己不该觉得得意的，可此时此刻他确实有那么点的高兴。如果是在一年以前，有人告诉汤姆，将来他会用上这种傻瓜的招数“争宠”，那么汤姆宁愿认为他们生活的世界里真的有超级英雄。  
“是不是该我说点什么？”那位姑娘插入话题中，她摊开手：“听着，我很愿意你向我搭讪或者别的什么，不过呢，汤姆·赫兰德先生——OMG，难以置信我在这里见到你了！——不过，我男朋友还在座位上等着，我想我是时间回去了。”  
“……男朋友？”汤姆有点搞不明白了，“等一下，既然你已经有伴了，为什么还要答应这个男人？！”他指着托尼问。  
“只是帮个小忙而已，他向我坦白自己是和朋友们在玩游戏。”  
“Shit，你这叫犯规！”汤姆大声抗议道，瞪了托尼一眼。  
男人扯了下嘴角，“你有底气和我计较这个吗？”  
“你真不是为了单纯想要拒绝我才这么说的吧？”汤姆看着那位姑娘，仍然有点怀疑。  
“上帝啊看看你自己吧，到底谁会想要拒绝汤姆·赫兰德！”姑娘热情地把他拉了过去，不由分说地给了汤姆一个拥抱和面颊吻，就当着托尼·斯塔克的面。  
姑娘很快离开了，走之前还说要是汤姆愿意的话可以去他们那边喝上一杯。Well，汤姆当然是不会去的。  
“炫耀什么，还是把帽子戴好吧。”托尼和他来到人比较少的地方，这里是酒吧的最里边，音乐声也小了很多。  
汤姆还是没把帽子戴上，反而随手把头发抓乱了，成心要和那男人说的反着来。  
托尼反倒笑了，“感觉好吗？知道自己的人气很高，也受欢迎，无论走到哪里都讨人喜欢。”  
“这听起来像是一种嘲讽，你怎么总有把夸人的话说得很难听的本事？”  
“我有吗。”托尼不以为然地摇头，接着忽然提起话头：“其实我很喜欢你这样。”  
汤姆愣了一下，这还是托尼·斯塔克第一次向他提起“L”打头的那个词（虽然并不是“Love”，程度差之千里啊，不是吗？）。  
男人接着说了下去，“我是说，你像这样争取的样子。”他转过身来，看着汤姆，目光很专注。  
“还记得你第一次来斯塔克工业的时候？”  
“嗯，我记得。”是怎么也忘不了。汤姆在心里说。  
“在见到你之前，我和什么‘电影明星’之类的确实有些交集，不过往往下了床以后就不怎么联系了。”  
不是没有听说过对方的那些风流事，但亲口从托尼·斯塔克嘴里说出来是不一样的，让汤姆觉得胸口很闷。  
“你想说什么。”  
“真没耐心。”托尼半真半假地叹了口气，“说直白点，这就是你吸引我的地方，看啊，汤姆，直到现在你还是在做争取。你那么希望电影能继续拍下去，也不顾一切地想要做好这件事……噢，别露出这种表情，我不是要说什么很励志或者很感人之类的。”  
汤姆撇了撇嘴，哼了一声。  
“我的意思是，这种感觉让我觉得很好，如果你渴望着我也像渴望着这些事情，如果你愿意做任何一切只为了做这种争取，那么……”男人压低声音，“我想象不到世界上还有比这更让我兴趣盎然的事了。”  
那一刻，汤姆敏感地察觉到了什么，他忽然意识到自己和托尼·斯塔克之间有什么是不太对劲的。至少，任何一段健康的、正常的恋爱关系都不会这样展开。  
——但是，如果托尼·斯塔克从来也没想过要和他恋爱呢？  
这个念头如同陨石一般击中了汤姆。托尼·斯塔克确实对他步步紧逼，用上了各种招数，却从没对他说过一句简单的“汤姆，我做这一切都是因为喜欢你”，从来没有。  
“别咬嘴唇，你会伤到自己的。”托尼开口道，汤姆后知后觉地松开，感到一片生疼。男人用拇指压上汤姆的唇瓣，轻轻摩挲着。  
他的动作太温柔了，几乎要让汤姆忘记刚说了那些混蛋话的正是面前这个男人。  
“我不明白，你到底想要什么？我能给你什么？”汤姆困惑地看着对方，好像自己是第一天才认识托尼·斯塔克。  
“说你想要我。就这么简单。”托尼把手放在他的肩上，像是国王即将行使应有的权利，汤姆后退着，不知不觉地后背已经抵到了墙，再也不会有路可逃。  
“可……可你已经知道了， 不是吗？”  
汤姆从没觉得这么无助过，他这才看清所谓“游戏”的真相，玩家其实只他一个，而所有底牌都掌握在托尼·斯塔克的手里。  
“所以我想看到你来争取啊。”男人的低语凑到他的耳边，鼓励着说：“机会就摆在面前，你知道自己不会错过。”  
是啊，汤姆之所以能获得今天的一切，都是因为他擅于争取和抓住机会，面试蜘蛛侠的时候也是这样，他做了一切自己力所能及的，最终才被幸运之神眷顾，那么这次也会有一样的结果吗？  
……  
“我要-要怎么做。”半响，汤姆终于开了口。  
有一件事，托尼·斯塔克的确说对了，那就是他不会错过摆在面前的机会。  
“求我。”托尼直起身来，专注地看他的眼睛。“就只是，合适地向我请求。”  
“求你……”汤姆的声音很小。他可从来没做过这种事，脸红得比喝醉了以后还厉害。  
“叫点好听的。”  
汤姆不确定地问：“你到底想怎么样？”  
“你说呢？你是不是忘了我之前生气是因为什么？”托尼提醒道，“insgram上的那件事？”  
“Huh？你不可能是认真的！”  
“我为什么不能是认真的。”  
感到一阵为难和烦躁的汤姆又想去咬嘴唇，被托尼再次按住，对方皱了皱眉，“再继续这样，把你咬到出血的人就是我了。”  
汤姆立刻松开了。却忍不住去想象如果托尼真的咬他。那一定会很……性感。  
“就不能换种‘争取’方式吗？”他问，“不然，你想试试看换我追你什么的吗——”  
“那么你想试试看追我然后被拒绝吗。”托尼挑了下眉，让汤姆郁闷地住了嘴。  
“好吧，赫兰德先生，既然你这么不情愿……”  
“……老公。”操，你真是疯了。汤姆自暴自弃地想。  
而他没错过托尼在那瞬间屏住的呼吸，对方并没有表面上看起来的这么无动于衷。  
光线昏暗的角落里，托尼迎过来给了汤姆一个用力的吻，咬他的嘴唇，揉乱他的发。而后在他颈边低喘，“既然你这么认真地请求了，那么，我会说‘yes’。”

酒店里。  
还是上次那间套房，他们连灯都来不及开就一起滚到了床上。一开始是汤姆被压在下面，他们忘情地接吻，忙着扯开对方的衣服，汤姆只穿了一件T恤，很容易就能拽起来拉高，布料堆叠在下巴那里，胸口的乳粒以一种令人生疼的力度被揉搓得火热。  
“该死，你——你为什么要穿衬衫——”  
汤姆喘息着用腿勾住托尼·斯塔克的腰，稍微用了巧劲就翻过了身，换成他骑跨在男人身上的姿势，手指还在衬衫的纽扣间忙碌着。Fuck，他从来没在黑灯瞎火里这样脱过别的男人的衬衫，简直比第一次弄开女朋友的内衣肩带还要困难。  
对方才不听他的抱怨，汤姆才直起身来就又被扯下去继续接吻，托尼的另一只手则按在他的屁股上，两人的性器隔着裤子在抵着彼此磨蹭。  
“以前有没有做过？”黑暗中，托尼咬着他的嘴唇问。  
这里没有光也没有其他人，他们好像两只发了情的野兽，汤姆甚至真的尝到了嘴上沾着血的味道，也不知道是托尼的还是他自己的。  
“他妈的你觉得我难道是处男吗？”  
他活像只暴躁的小兽，而对方耐心地笑了，“我只是想知道你需要什么程度的前戏。”  
“我，我……”汤姆张开嘴“我”了半天，终于憋出一句：“我怕疼。”  
“好，知道了。”托尼和他换了个体位，重新把汤姆放倒在床上，摆弄成了背对着的跪趴姿势。汤姆紧张地等待着，而托尼把一个枕头放在他的面前，安慰地亲了亲侧脸：“觉得疼的话可以咬枕头，不能咬我，也不许骂脏话。”  
“……你这个冷血混蛋！”  
汤姆刚说完就被人打了一巴掌——打在屁股上。并不怎么疼，却让他的脸立刻就红了。  
“继续，一句一打。”  
他的牛仔裤被脱到腿弯，托尼又从床头柜里拿出了一只软管和安全套，都是没拆封过的。  
看这驾轻就熟的步骤，想必自己也不是第一个在这张床上被托尼·斯塔克操的人。枕头被粗暴地扯了过来，汤姆憋屈地咬着一个角，心里一个劲地揪着生疼。  
托尼的确很擅长这种事情，他往手里挤了很多润滑用的液体，没一上来就直进主题，而是先帮汤姆撸了一会儿。谁能知道这位天才的手活儿也是令人惊叹级别的，汤姆爽得要死，他从腰到小腹都酥麻一片，觉得自己很可能要这么就射出来了。  
“那个，我好像……嗯，快要……”  
“现在还不行，再等一下。”对方立刻放开了手，快感戛然而止，汤姆的性器并不满足地跳动着，感到难受极了。  
“别这样——拜托——”他请求着，带着自己都没意识到的迫切。  
而托尼并不为此所动，他又往手指上涂了更多润滑，开始去摸汤姆那从未被进入过的地方。  
“你可真紧啊。”对方忍不住地感叹。  
汤姆把脸深深埋在自己的手臂间，大口呼吸。原来这就是被“破处”的感觉？他迷糊地想，还好身后那个人是托尼·斯塔克，否则汤姆会用全身力气挥拳揍倒在他身体里胡作非为的这个混蛋……可是话说回来，就因为是托尼·斯塔克，所以对自己做什么都没问题吗？  
身体里的手指逐渐整根插入，接着增加到了两根、三根，汤姆也想不到自己能承受得住这些。一开始手指进入的节奏是很慢的，给了汤姆很多适应的时间，等他已经能正常呼吸以后，对方便加快了动作，手指分剪拨开那个湿乎乎的洞口，像是在寻找着什么。  
汤姆趴在床上，脸靠着那个枕头，而托尼斯塔克只用几根手指就能把他的支点操得支离破碎，荧幕上的蜘蛛侠现在觉得腿根发软，一点力气都捞不起来。  
正挫败于“自己的身体竟然如此容易臣服于快感”时，托尼的手指不知道顶到了什么地方，汤姆没来及反应，瞬间的刺激让他叫了出来。那是身体里一个小小的点，汤姆甚至意识不到究竟在哪，可是托尼的手指又一次找准了它，然后是接连的顶弄，次次准确。  
“操-操它的，这是——”  
“让你快乐的小技巧而已。别想太多，享受就好了。”托尼说道，他的手指整根没入，每次都顶满了才会抽出来，而且每回都会在经过那点的时候刻意碾压。  
汤姆大声地呻吟，在此之前他还不知道自己能在床上发出这种声音，就像是被操到高潮的女高中生，连呼吸节奏都乱了。  
“我想射了——不，不是——是要射了——”  
“可以。继续吧，汤姆。”  
明明这并不是句请求，汤姆却在得到对方肯允的那一刻真正高潮了，快感猛烈得让他身心都恍惚起来。  
射精过后，汤姆又趴了下去，温热的精液沾在他腹部、胸口，又被蹭在了身下的床单上。不过汤姆没能真正歇上一会儿，就又被人环着腰勾了起来，一个很烫、很硬的东西挨到了他的臀缝中间。  
“刚好，你也高潮过了，现在就会容易点了。”  
刚高潮过的男人都很容易犯傻，汤姆没意识到对方在说些什么。  
接着是有什么顶开他的身体，比手指更粗——要粗得多，一点点地挤进那个狭窄而湿润的入口。  
“你放松点，不然我很难进去。”  
——原来他这是在挨操。汤姆后知后觉地意识到了这个事实，他本能地回过了头，可惜的是他看不到托尼的性器是如何进入自己的，只能看到对方脸上的表情，额角流着汗，微微皱眉，随着他那个在汤姆身体里作恶的“凶器”终于进去了，眉头才微微松开。  
为什么托尼·斯塔克做爱的时候可以这么性感？汤姆有些失神，也不知道是疼的还是因为别的什么。只听见托尼说“别咬我”，然后对方捏住汤姆的下巴吻了过来，性器趁机尽数没入顶到了头。  
下边在被用力地操，托尼·斯塔克还在咬他的嘴巴，用牙齿衔住汤姆的舌头，扯出来一点又松开，把他上下都搅合得很晕、很乱。  
到了后面，等汤姆适应了最开始被进入的混乱，没觉得那么痛了以后，托尼便直起身来，托起他的屁股，找了个他更喜欢的姿势继续动了起来。而汤姆认为这个世界简直欠托尼·斯塔克一个奖项，他何止是理工天才，更该叫“性爱大师”，能把直男操得欲仙欲死的那种。  
汤姆觉得自己可能哭了好几次（或者在哭出来的边缘），叫了不止一次的“老公”，这些他都不是记得很清了。他吸着对方塞进嘴里的手指，从上面尝到润滑液的味道，一边被按着快操进了床垫里。这很爽，真的，汤姆毫不犹豫可以说这是他一生中得到的最棒的高潮。  
除了高潮结束后袭来的莫大空虚，经历过了野兽般的一场性爱，脏了的床单被扔到地板上，托尼帮他草草地清理过了，两人躺在一起，在这不常见的片刻平静中，谁也没说话。而汤姆知道，这或许是未来很长一段时间里他必须要去习惯的事情了。


End file.
